


Greatness Thrust Upon Him

by frozenlavafield



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenlavafield/pseuds/frozenlavafield
Summary: Alec Hardy is a bottom and there needs to be more fics of him getting pegged.SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1.





	Greatness Thrust Upon Him

Alec had been the one to suggest it. Ellie had never been that adventurous. It wasn’t that she was inexperienced, just that she was used to normal, straight sex. That fact that she had been married to a pedophile has soured most of her attempts at romance. There was the nagging thought at the back of her mind that maybe it was her fault. Maybe Joe had turned to a child because she wasn’t exciting enough, adventurous enough. Maybe if she had just tried a little harder, none of this would happened.

Alec would have her head if he heard her talking like that.

'It's not your fault, none of it is your fault. Don’t blame yourself for what that bastard did to you.’ he would say.

So Ellie tried her best not to think about it. She tried not to think about Joe every time Alec kissed her, touched her. She tried so hard to not feel tainted and dirty. It only sometimes worked.  
What Alec had suggested, Ellie had never done that before; not with Joe, not with anyone. It was so new she was shocked into silence.

She watched Alec sit sheepishly on the bed, clearly regretting his decision to even bring it up.

“Let me think about it,” she said. 

She did think about it. She thought about it for weeks. She thought about in the morning when she first woke up and saw Alec lying next to her. His face soft in the early morning light. She thought about it at work, when Alec would call her, drawing out her name. At home he called her Ellie but at work in was always Miller. She wondered what it would be like to hear him call out “Millaaahh” in bed. What would he say when she took him from behind? 

She thought about it later in the evening when they were both reading in bed. She watched him push his reading glasses up his nose and wondered what faces he would make when she fucked him. He had a lovely face. She loved his sharp jaw and his rough beard. Loved his crows feet and his crooked nose. 

She thought about it when they cuddled together. His arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her hair. She thought about the way he made her feel at home. About how well Tom and Fred had taken to Daisy, how easy it was for him to slip into her life. How she was sure she loved him more than she had ever loved Joe.

She thought about all this and made her decision. 

Alec hadn’t mentioned it since she had told him she’d think about it. He didn’t want to push the issue. He already wasn’t good at talking about his feelings and this was even worse. So he let her think it out. After weeks he assumed that she had forgotten about it, or didn’t want to do it and simple decided not to say anything. It was a little embarrassing, thinking about how she now knew he liked something _like that_. He had done it before, done it with Tess and with a few others. Part of him wondered if he had scared her off with it. Maybe she had cheated on him because he wasn’t enough of a man for her. He tried not to think about it.

Over a month had passed by the time Ellie brought it up again. They were in bed, Alec was reading something dull. Ellie turned to look at him.

“Remember that thing you mentioned a while back? The thing you wanted me to do to you?” She said. She could see Alec freeze. He closed his book and looked at her.

“Yeah?” He breathed. Ellie watched him for a moment. Searched his deep brown eyes.

“I’d like to do it,” she said. Alec let out a breath and nodded quickly.

“Okay? You sure?” He asked. Ellie smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just needed a bit of getting used to it,” she said. Alec turned back to his book. She watched him swallow.

“Good, right, uh. We should um buy one then,” he said. She could see the color raise on his cheers. She felt her own face flush.

“Right yeah, I’ll figure it out” she said turning back to her own book.

Buying a strap-on wasn’t something Ellie though she would ever do. She didn’t even know where to look. She wouldn’t be caught dead in a sex shop and she shared an Amazon account with Tom so that was right out. Luckily Alec knew what he was doing. He stopped by her desk at lunch.

“Miller, I send you some links. Just suggestions, references for that thing you asked about.” He kept it vague, but she could tell by the look on his face what he was talking about had nothing to do with work. 

She waited until she was at home to check them out. The kids were out and Alec was busy with case files. Her breath caught at the size of the first one, bigger than Alec, bigger than she would be comfortable inside her, but then again, it wasn’t going inside her. It was going inside him. Could he really take all that? The idea made her shift in her seat. She quickly closed the tab and opened the next link. This one was much more modest in size, but it was neon pink. Definitely not. Just as she was about to close the tab Alec walked into the room. She turned to see him staring at the screen. 

“Have you pick one?” He asked. His eyes met hers. She could tell he was hard without even looking at his pants.

“It’s a surprise,” she said, amazing at herself for keeping her voice steady. Alec nodded and left.

That night he fucked her roughly. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from moaning and whispered in her ear.

“This is how I want you to fuck me, Ellie.” She was grateful for his hand because she was sure the moan she made as she came would have woken the whole house.

A plain package showed up on their doorstep a week later. Ellie quickly grabbed it before any of the kids could see. She brought it into the bathroom. Checked the lock three times before trying it on. It was a little tricky to get around her hips at first, but once everything was in place Ellie couldn’t help but marvel at the thing between her legs.  
She hid it in her underwear draw while at work. She couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. It would be a while before she’d get to use it. Have to wait for just the right moment.  
The right moment came several days later. She was in bed with Alec. They had the house all to themselves. The boys were with their granddad and Daisy was visiting her mum.

Alec had his hand over her breast as they kissed. She pulled away from him.

“There’s something I want to show you,” she said. He furrowed his brow.

“Alright then,” he said. She got up from the bed and went over to the dresser. She pulled the strap-on out and face Alec.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “You actually brought it.”

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“You should pull in on,” he replied. She smiled nervously and shimmied out of her underwear. The harness was just as hard to get on as it had been the first time.

“Here, let me.” Alec said getting out of bed and walking over to her. He knelt down and helped her buckle the straps in place. She shivered when his hands brushed her bare skin. He quickly stood back up. They stared at each other. She watched his chest rise and fall. He’s cheeks were red, his eyes kept flickering down to the strap-on. He was hard in his pants.

“Get on the bed,” she said. She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded. Alec nodded quickly and hurried back to the bed. He stopped and turned to her.

“How do you want me?” He asked. 

“Uh, on your hands and knees,” she said, her face flushed at the thought. “And take off your pants,” she added. 

She watched him him practically throw off his pants, exposing his cock. They had been sleeping together for years now, but it was still always exciting to see each other naked.

Alec got on his hands and knees, treating Ellie to a view of his small, tight ass. 

She stared for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking over to the bed. She pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table and positioned herself behind Alec. Her strap-on brushed against his ass and Alec gasped. Ellie feel herself get wet. There was something so intoxicating about the sight of her strap-on, _her cock_, resting on his ass.

“I’m, uh, going to finger you now,” she said clearing her throat. Alec groaned into the pillow.

“Just get on with it Miller,” he said. She rolled her eyes at his impatience. She slicked up her fingers and ran them over Alec’s hole. He gasped and Ellie couldn’t hold back her smirk. She slowly pressed a finger into him. It was a strange feeling, she had done it to herself once before, but never to Alec.He had told her about the times he had done it to himself. She could stop imagining it. Alec on his knees with a hand between his ass, spreading himself open. She has spent many nights thinking about that.

Alec moaned as she pressed another finger in. He shifted his legs, giving her a better angle. 

“How does it feel?” She asked. Her fingers pushing into him, stretching him out.

“Christ, Ellie,” was all he said and pushed back on her fingers. She gave his ass a light smack and he moaned.

“That’s not an answer,” she said. Something about having him like this made her feel powerful.

“Fuck, Ellie. It feels good, alright?” He groaned into the pillow. She smirked and twisted her fingers and pressed her thumb to his perineum. He moaned and jerked forward, his cock dripping on the bed sheets.

“If you get this worked up from just my fingers, how will you handle my cock?” She asked pushing a third finger inside. Alec didn’t answer, he just moaned into the pillow and pushed back into her fingers. 

She watched him twitch underneath her for another moment before pulling out her fingers, making him whimper at the lost. She grabbed the bottoms of lube and slicked up her cock. She grabbed his hips and steadied herself.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yea,” Alec replied, his face bright red. She slowly began pushing in. Alec let out a long, low groan. 

It felt strange, like she could feel him and not feel him all at once. The dildo shifted as she moved, it pressed against her clit and she gasped, pulling out quicker than expected causing Alec yelped.

“Sorry! Sorry,” she said and readjusted herself. She pulled back in and started thrusting at a steady pace. Alec groaned and spread his legs, arching his back to meet her. 

“God you look like such a slut,” she said. Shocked at her boldness. Alec turned his head towards her. 

“Fuck Ellie when did you get good at dirty talk?” He asked with a smile. She blushed, thrusting into him harder. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Just telling it like I see it, sir,” she said. He moaned at that. Clearly she should start calling him ‘Sir’ in bed more often. 

With every thrust the dildo rubbed against her. She could feel wet starting to drip down her thighs. She pulled out. 

“What that fuck did you do that for, Miller?!” Alec said angrily. He face was flushed and his cock was practically purple. 

“Turn over, I want to see your face when you come,” she said. Alec groaned and squeezed the base of his cock.

“If you keep talking like that, it’ll happen too soon,” he said rolling onto his back. She moved forward, lifting one of his skinny legs onto her shoulder. She watched him breath heavily.

“You alright?” She asked. She couldn't help but be worried about his heart. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Bloody hell Ellie, this is not the time to be worrying. Now get back to fucking me,” he said. She wanted to argue that this was the perfect time to worry, but instead she adjusted her grip on his legs and thrusted back into him. Alec moaned and arched into her thrusts. Ellie was right, this was a much better angle. She could watch his face as she moved. He bit his lip and threw back his head. His cock twitched with every thrust. She wrapped a hand around it and he gasped. 

“Ellie, Ellie,” he started chanting her name. He covered his face with his arm. 

“No you don’t,” she said grabbing his arm and pulling it down. She thrust into him hard.

“I said I want to see it when you come, don’t hide,” she said. 

“Fuck, Ellie please,” he begged. She couldn’t believe how beautiful he was like this. Writhing and whining beneath her.

“Come on Alec, I want to see it.” She said feeling herself getting closer. 

“Ellie please touch my cock,” he whined. She obliged, wrapping a hand around him tight and thrusting into him fast and hard. 

“Fuck Ellie!” He yelled as he came. She slowed her thrusts and continued to work his cock through the aftershock of his orgasm. He groaned as she pulled out of him.  
She sat back and watch him pant, his eyes closed, face flushed, cock spend on his belly. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Get up here,” he growled and reached for her. She quickly shuffled up the bed to him. She moaned as he pulled her onto his face and pushed his tongue against her cunt. She grabbed the headboard.

His nose brushed against her clit and she shuddered. She was already so wet from fucking him. His mouth felt amazing on her hot cunt. She thrusted down onto his face and felt him groaned. His hands grabbed her hips and he pushed his tongue deeper inside her. She came shaking on his face. 

She fell onto the bed next to him, still shaking from her orgasm. She turned to Alec, his face was wet and his eyes were dark. She felt a bolt of heat run through her, but she was too tired to do anything about it. 

“Bloody hell, Miller,” he said and she laughed. 

“So you liked it?” She asked. It was his turn to laugh, rolling over to face her better.

“Like it? I think my soul left my body when I came.” He said with a smile. She leaned in to kiss him. The end of her strap-on bumped against his hip. 

“Oh uh, need to take this off,” She said moving to undo the straps. His hand stopped her.

“Leave it,” he said. She looked up at him with surprised.

“Ready to go again?” she asked. He laughed sheepishly. 

“Well, not right now, give me an hour maybe,” he said. She smiled and kissed him. She was realizing it was going to be a long night.


End file.
